


A Well Meant Disaster

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, founder's era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama comes home to a surprise, though whether it's apleasantone is debatable. At least Itachi means well.





	A Well Meant Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I am the captain, first mate, and cabin boy of this ship all at once - and ain't wind nor high tide gonna stop me from sailin'

Fall had decided to hit Konoha early. Tobirama winced as he opened his front door, cursing his luck for being born with sensitive skin. If he wasn’t careful his palms would crack and bleed like the year before - at least he had some effective hand balm stored away in the bathroom this time.

It didn’t help that the house was so warm. Even if it was pleasant to come home to a fire the dry heat only ever made his lips and hands crack worse. He still made a detour towards the living room, slipping the fur off his shoulders, ready to put the stress of seemingly endless council meetings and idiots behind him for the day.

Something about coming home and knowing the house wouldn’t be empty soothed a part of him that still feared dead silence. Tobirama took a moment for himself in the doorway, taking in the sight of his partner cozied up under a quilt next to the fire. As if it was mid winter already and not just a touch chilly outside. He huffed a quiet laugh and shook his head fondly. For an Uchiha, Itachi had never had much fire in him besides for his quiet passions.

“Welcome home.”

Tobirama hummed in response, finally walking over to stand behind Itachi’s chair. It was warmer than he would’ve liked already in the room, and he wasn’t buried under a thick quilt - though now that Tobirama could see his partner, he found that it wasn’t  _just_  a quilt weighing him down.

“Since when do you knit?”

Itachi pulled at a bit of yarn, working the very odd shade of orange back around itself. “Mito-san was kind enough to show me, though I’m afraid I can’t stitch seals into the clothing like she can.”

“She might be willing to do it for you. Just take her some of those herbs she likes.”

“I might.” His needles paused, stuck into a skein of yarn as he fished around the pile in his lap. “I finished some gloves for you, to help a bit with the weather.”

How he continued to find new ways to surprise him even after years... Tobirama wrapped his arms around Itachi’s shoulders, pressing a soft smile into the top of his hair. “Thank you, though you know you didn’t-”

Itachi finally fished out the gloves, and it took physical effort not to balk at the hideous combinations of colors.

“...didn’t have to.”

He took them despite his initial reaction at the rather  _unique_  color scheme, rubbing the material with his fingers. At least they seemed to be made well. “They’re very, well. Practical.”

“I made a scarf for Hashirama-san as well.”

“You know he doesn’t like being called that.” When he glanced away from his own gift, he was glad to find that Hashirama’s scarf was at least one solid color - no matter that it was the most gods awful shade of green in existence.

“Hashirama will love it.” He could say that with absolute certainty. Though he himself would definitely be getting a headache from seeing it every day.

“I was thinking about making Madara-san something as well, but I’m not sure what.”

Tobirama leaned down again to study the pile of yarn along with Itachi, fighting back a smirk as he did. “Why not make him and Izuna both sweaters? They could match.”

As Itachi got back to his knitting Tobirama tried not to snicker, only managing by stealing a quick kiss. Itachi was an absolute disaster with his kindness, but he really did mean well - and at least this latest disaster would keep his hands warm (and bring a bit of entertainment as well).


End file.
